In domestic household vacuum systems, the tubes leading from the suction generator may include a flow regulator. Such regulators are usually in the form of a secondary tube opening that allows fluid flow into the opening and along the primary flow of the tube. This limits the tubular fluid flow from the end of the vacuum tube. This avoids changing adherence of the end of the vacuum tube against a surface, as it cannot be removed due to the strength of the suction force. The regulator also allows for gentle vacuuming when used over delicate materials or fibrous materials. The regulator also provides a safety element in case the tube becomes adhered to a person or pulls the hair or other extremity of people, and particularly children.
Generally such flow regulators comprise complex mechanisms of slide elements together with springs and the like. They are therefore a costly element and usually built into the tube and cannot be later inserted. Further they often do not provide much protection in preventing fingers or materials from entering the side opening and causing damage to the person, material or the machine.
With regard to swimming pool vacuum systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,446 shows a filter unit able to receive a cartridge type filter element or be adapted so that the housing receives a strainer basket in place of the filter cartridge so as to serve as a conventional lift trap or skimmer on the top of the water. Such a structure allows for filtration by side entry of the material but has a filtration structure primarily aimed for the surface of water. It therefore skims the top water for the leaves and provides a filtering system. However, it does not provide any flow regulation and by acting as a filter easily gets clogged by leaves or other matter so as not to be able to provide a flow regulation. It is also structured to only be able to float on the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,352 discloses a regulator for a swimming pool but only for a vacuum skimmer system. Further the regulator is attached to the swimming pool skimmer well that is in a closed well section next to the pool or next to the filtration or vacuum system. Due to its being integral with the skimmer well and away from the swimming pool water and only being relevant to the skimmer, it is very difficult to access, very difficult to regulate, and is specific to particular swimming pool skimmer wells. It also does not provide any safety measures with regard to protection of the skimmer regulator.